To compare short-term and long-term changes from baseline in magnitude of CD4+ cell counts over time between the treatment arms. To compare changes in RNA with treatment according to magnitude of baseline viral load and to evaluate the safety of the ZDV/d4T combination. This protocol has been terminated.